


Charge Me Up

by babyvfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Keith is a zombie in the mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Shiro doing yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: There's a simple method to Keith's morning routine. Like a cellphone, he starts off dead and slowly powers up.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Charge Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JANEL. I've been following and loving you and you stuff to years. You've exposed me to the madness/incredibility that is Voltron (season 8 aside), Shiro, Keith, the incredible ship that is sheith. It seems fitting that I do a small birthday fanfic on them for you. 
> 
> Hope this makes your day. Also, with it being my first sheith fanfic, hope you like it

Keith wondered halfheartedly if the imaginary phone battery hovering over his head was at the dangerously low bright reds or dead black.

 _Dead_ , Keith decided, blurry-eyed and head fuzzy, as he tried digging his way through the sea of thick blankets to break through the surface.

Definitely dead. He came to that conclusion while rolling over to the right side of the bed, arm stretching, and felt nothing but the cool sheets.

A groan crept up his throat, then turned into an amused huff as Keith felt a cool nose pressing against his palm, sniffing him.

_1%_

The cold nose was switched with a hot tongue swept across his palm, coating his skin in saliva.

_2%_

Kosmo. Laughing under his breath, Keith cracked one eye opened, followed by the other after a couple of blinks, inwardly cringing from the bright sunshine pouring into the room through the opened windows. He rose himself up slightly to give his dog a pat to his head.

He imagined the dead, bleak status of his energy level slowly coming to life. Nowhere near decent percentage, still dangerously in the low reds, but at least he wasn’t dead. Though he felt himself becoming more and more awake as Kosmo jumped on him, swiping his tongue across Keith’s face.

_10%_

“Okay, okay,” Keith laughed softly. “I’m getting up.”

He half-wondered if Kosmo decided to take up the job as his alarm clock after his old clock kept getting knocked over, yanked out cord pooled around it. Or because Kosmo wanted his breakfast and needed a human to get it for him.

Almost as if he could read Keith’s thoughts, Kosmo leaned down and licked Keith’s face from chin up to his head, getting droplets of spit into his hairline.

_11%_

“Alright.” Keith nudged him away, then crawled over to his nightstand, where his silver Samsung laid, its low battery life matching his own.

Grumbling, he reached into the drawer and pulled out his charger, plugging one end into his phone and the other into the outlet of his lamp, hearing the familiar pang of charging. Notifications from YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, and even one Facebook notification littered the screen, overshadowing his Iron Man wallpaper.

_15%_

Keith decided to check out Instagram. Posts from the few celebrities he followed on their latest food creation, news on their latest projects. Posts from his favorite fandoms displaying memes and sketches, including an incredible Finnpoe one he liked and saved, an amazingly-colored finished HP drawing of the final battle with Harry and the Dark Lord standing apart, their wands drawn. Posts from the gang.

Hunk sharing the final product of the stuffed Nutella French toast he put together, melted chocolate oozing from the sides of the bread that made Keith’s stomach rumbled. A clip of Pidge sleeping on the couch, wrapped in her Star Wars blanket, being recorded by Matt no doubt, the camera zooming in on her sleepy face that made her look like a baby. At least until her eyes snapped up, gaze going from sleepy to fully-alarm, and she pounced, unleashing a bomb of curses as she chased after her brother. And another clip of Lance attempting to do the TikTok Savage dance challenge.

Attempt number twelve and so far, unlike the previous eleven times, he seemed to be doing a good job, making it halfway through. Until he swung his right hip a bit too hard, throwing him off balance, tumbling him onto the ground with the lamp he knocked into following in suit.

“Are you okay?” Allura asked in between giggles.

“I’m cool.” Lance muttered.

 _24%_ (Thank you, Hunk- Keith made a note to ask him for the recipe later)

 _27%_ (Bless you, Matt, for your sacrifice)

 _32%_ (Lance will never learn)

After watching the failed challenge for the fourth time, his stomach aching from laughing, Keith made sure to like, save, and sprinkle the video post with laughing emjois. _Smooth moves, idiot_ , he typed in.

His amusement, did, ceased as he read the caption underneath:

 _I may be down, but I’ll never be out. Unlike @KKbladerunner ;) I nominate you to do the challenge_.

Challenge declined. And Keith told him so, along with a suggestion on what Lance could do with his challenge request. A very creative suggestion might he add.

Kosmo barked again from below, reminding him of his missing breakfast.

“Okay.” Keith grumbled, shoving the blankets off him. The morning air nearly sliced him alive with his cool touch. He fished a discarded sweatshirt lying by the bed and tugged it on. He then shoved his cold feet into slippers.

 _36%_ After he went into the bathroom, relieving himself and brushing his teeth.

 _38%_ Splashing his face with a good amount of cool water that gave him a slight shock.

Once he was sure his face was cleaned well enough-and that he had enough brain power not fall over when he let go of the sink, then headed downstairs, Kosmo trailing behind him. His goal was to fix Kosmo his breakfast, then fix up for him and his two mugs of much-needed coffee, and maybe see if he could attempt that Nutella French toast recipe Hunk shared on Instagram.

At least that was the plan until he turned his head over to the balcony, stopping in tracks, and spotted where his missing pillow had wandered off to.

_50%_

His back was to Keith, so he couldn’t see his expression, although Keith imagined that his face was serene, eyes closed against the bright early sun while going through the rounds of his morning workout. Regardless, Shiro was still a vision, silver hair mussed from sleep and Keith’s excited fingers, dressed in a white wife-beater and gray shorts that clung quite nicely to his ass, displaying its delicious shape.

_57%_

Shiro was in the classic tree position, standing up and tall, one leg pressed against his thigh, the other remaining solid while balancing all the weight.

 _Nice_ , Keith smiled, leaning against the balcony door.

_60%_

His eyes roamed over the thick mass of muscles, the broad shoulders, the wide expanse of his chest, those thick thighs. The reddish love bites and marks peppered onto his neck that Keith remembering eagerly sticking on last night.

_64%_

Very nice. Keith gave a silent round of applause behind him.

Shiro slowly lowered his stretched out hands, then released his leg. He spread his legs apart and leaned forward, curving lower and lower, hands pressed against his green yoga mat, ass out. That beautiful, plump ass Keith was more than happy to sink his teeth into. It’d certainly be a fun way to announce his presence.

_67%_

Shiro went from going into a V into a curved upside down C, once again bringing Keith’s attention to that ass.

_72%_

Shiro stayed in that position for a minute or so, working out all the muscles in his body, bending himself more inward as if determined to have every part of him feel the burn. Demonstrating perfect balance and flexibility while also simultaneously making Keith wonder if he should just bite the bullet, close the distance between them, and have his way with that teasing ass.

_73%_

Then, as if he knew Keith still wasn’t completely awake-awake and, Shiro decided to move into the next pose. One of Keith’s top favorites.

He un-arched his lower body, relieving some pressure Keith imagined was thrumming his back, and straightened himself up. Next, he stretched his arms into the wide, open sky, the gleam of the sunlight beaming against Shiro’s silver prosthetic arm, the glare hitting Keith right in the eyes.

_74%_

Cursing under his breath, Keith rubbed his eyes until the red spots vanishes and looked back up. Oblivious to nearly blinding him, Shiro leaned back as if he were about to do a back flip. His hands kissed the ground, strands of silver hair falling back, his body arched, stomach thrust upwards. A perfection intimation of an upside down U, truly showing the range of strength he possessed.

_83%_

Shiro caught hold of Keith’s gaze, a bright smile breaking across his face.

_88%_

“Hey, baby.”

_89%_

“Happy to see you’re finally up.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice on the “finally” part.

“Barely.” Keith smiled back.

Shiro half-snorted, half-laughed, bending his body further back, turning his U shape into a V. “You know, you could always join me.”

Wake up at the crack of dawn and leave the warm comfort of his bed to bend (or in his case, break) his body into pieces? Exposing himself to the frigid morning air bound to turn him into a human Popsicle before they were halfway through? “Yeah, no thanks.”

Shiro laughed again and let his body fall to the mat, sitting up. He massaged his legs, twisting it here and there.

“Have to say,” Keith called out. “I’m impressed.”

“Oh?” Shiro rotated his left shoulder, wincing a bit. Keith’s smile faltered a bit. His therapist said that daily exercises were good for his muscles, particularly his arm, but that didn’t mean Shiro didn’t still feel twinges every once and then. Keith was about to ask him if he was okay, until Shiro pointedly cut him off. “How so?”

Keith studied him closely for a moment, spotting nothing else but that steady and soft smile he loved so much, and went on. “The fact you’re still able to bend and move after the special performance I delivered last night-and encore.”

“Keith.” Shiro probably meant it like a demand, but it came out as a whine.

A whine that went perfectly matched the spots of red filling cheeks that even half-asleep and half-blind from the sun Keith made out.

 _88%_. So cute.

“And encore,” he repeated with a smirk. “I’m amazed you’re able to move.”

Done with his sketches, face pleasantly flushed, Shiro walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

_89%_

For a moment Keith allowed himself to bask in the sweet heat. In the heat stirring in his body, triggered by those words. In Shiro’s body heat and soft lips. In the sun, turned away from his face, warming his back.

_90%_

All soon, it ended. Shiro pulled away from him with a smirk. Snarling, Keith grabbed hold of him, wrapping his hands around Shiro’s waist, sticking to his back.

Shiro peered over his shoulder and flashed a smile. “Thought you were awake?”

Keith nuzzled against his back, holding on tightly to him. “Still not there yet.”

“But somehow enough to watch me do yoga?”

Keith shrugged. “It helps charge me up.”

“Uh-huh.” Shiro patted Keith’s hands. “How long do you plan on sticking to me like this?”

Keith could use the classic forever line, but was sure even a lovable sap like Shiro might reach a limit on the usage. So instead he said, “Until I’m fully charged.”

“Okay.” Shiro grabbed his hand and kissed his ring finger, not minding the golden light of the band gleaming into his eye. A gesture he had done hundreds of times yet never failed to make his heart kick/skip an extra beat.

_91%_

Together the two waddled into back into the apartment, heading into the kitchen. With Keith plastered at his back, Shiro poured Kosmo a bowl of dog chow, which he wasted no time devouring. He pulled back mid-bite to let out an excited bark. Shiro indulged him with a fond head pat and tickled his chin, chiming another round of barks.

_92%_

Still tangled up, Shiro started up on the machine, laying out all the materials to the side including the near-empty bag of Dunkin’ coffee they’d need to restock soon. Within minutes the scent of hazelnut flooded the air. Keith breathed it in deeply and fell limply against Shiro.

_93%_

While the coffee was brewing, Shiro worked on breakfast, pulling out eggs from the fridge, a pack of bacon from the freezer. Wasn’t long before bacon was sizzling in the pan, the scent re-awakening Keith’s empty stomach with a loud growl.

_94%_

Next to the bacon, scrambled eggs, seasoned with black and Chipotle pepper, were being fried.

_95%_

Keith plucked out one soggy slice of bread from the bowl of egg, nutmeg, and vanilla, and laid it across another pan in the back, behind the bacon.

_96%_

Minutes later, Shiro was pouring freshly-brewed coffee into two large white mugs, steam billowing out. He passed a mug over to Keith, who blew into the mug and took a small sip.

_97%_

Perfect as usual. Whoever came up with the concept of coffee deserves all the prizes in the world.

“You awake yet?” Shiro asked.

Taking one more sip, Keith settled the mug back onto the counter top and looked into those familiar, warm brown eyes. “Almost. There’s just one more thing I need.”

“Oh?” Shiro asked. “What’s that?”

Keith beckoned him over with two fingers and eased him into a sweet kiss that instantly powered him up.

 _100%_ .Fully charged.


End file.
